Tentation et Séduction
by xxx-3lle-xxx
Summary: J'ai énormément changé durant cet été. Je ne suis plus la Hermione timide et réservée, mais une jeune femme qui profite de la vie tant qu'elle le peut encore. Durant ce mois d'Août, nous nous retrouvons tous au Terrier, avant de partir à la chasse aux Horcruxes. Et je ne suis pas la seule à assumer mes nouvelles envies. Quand le jeu de la séduction débute, qui sait jusqu'où il ira.
1. Chapter 1

**Petit préambule: **

_-Mon histoire est de rating M, donc attendez vous à du Lemon. _

_-Elle ne comportera pas beaucoup de chapitres, je ne sais pas encore combien._

_-Sirius est en vie, Dumbledore lui est bien mort._

_-Vous pouvez me faire des suggestions si vous le souhaitez._

**_-Enfin, bonne lecture et laissez moi des avis s'il vous plaît_**

* * *

-Hermione, Hermione ! Réveille toi !

Je me contentais de grogner et d'une voix endormie, répondis :

-Ron?

-Oui ?, répondit il, curieux.

-Mon poing, ta tête, tes parties génitales. Tu fais le rapprochement ?, dis-je d'une voix sérieuse tout en gardant les yeux fermés.

Je l'entendis déglutir, sachant que j'étais parfaitement capable de mettre à exécution mes menaces.

-Mione, s'il te plaît! Harry vient tout juste d'arriver ! C'est notre première journée ensemble, il faut qu'on en profite !

Oh non, pas cette voix suppliante. J'étais absolument incapable d'y résister... J'ouvris un œil, grave erreur. L'iris bleue d'un de mes deux meilleurs amis me fixa. Il me faisait ses yeux de cockers. Vous savez, comme s'il allait à tout moment fondre en larmes. Grrr...

-J'arrive dans une demi-heure, le temps que je prenne ma douche, grommelais-je, vaincue.

-Je peux venir avec toi ?, lança Fred en débarquant dans ma chambre, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Pour toute réponse, je lui balançai l'oreiller dans la figure, le faisant rire. Sans demander son reste, il sortit, tout comme Ron sûrement pour aller rejoindre Harry et les autres Weasley en bas. Ils m'énervent, mais qu'est ce qu'ils m'énervent !

Sur cette pensée, je me levai, simplement vêtue de mon pyjama (short et débardeur) et me dirigeai au rez-de-chaussée, préférant déjeuner avant d'aller me laver. J'arrivai donc dans la cuisine, ou Molly m'embrassa avec sa ferveur habituelle et me laissait tomber sur la chaise. J'avisai l'heure. 10H30. Tu m'étonnes toi que je suis encore si fatiguée ! Hier je n'ai presque pas dormi, ayant passé ma soirée en boîte de nuit accompagnée des jumeaux... Mes songes furent interrompus par ces derniers qui débarquèrent dans la cuisine, en train de rire pour ne pas changer, et qui vinrent me faire chacun une bise sur la joue.

-J'adore ton pyjama Mione, fit Fred avec un clin d'œil.

Avant, j'aurai été affreusement gênée mais ce n'était plus le cas. J'avais changé cette été, dans tous les sens du terme notamment grâce à ces deux têtes brûlées. Ils avaient le don de transformer les gens avec leurs blagues et leurs paris, stupides mais amusants.

Finissant mon petit dej', je me souvins brusquement de la raison pour laquelle Ron était venu me réveiller, et me tournai dans tous les sens, cherchant le fameux brun à lunettes. Molly m'indiqua qu'il serait de retour dans une demi-heure, ayant accompagné Arthur pour emmener Ginny à la gare, celle-ci partant dans une colonie pour sorciers.

J'eus un pincement au cœur, sûrement dû à la déception de ne pas l'avoir vu. Alors, je décidai d'aller prendre ma douche.

Comme à chaque fois que l'eau brûlante se versait sur ma peau, mes pensées dérivèrent. Je pensai tout d'abord à mes parents, victimes de ma propre baguette du sortilège de l'oubli, impossible à controverser, ainsi la tentation n'en était plus une. J'étais devenue orpheline, en quelque sorte, bien que je sache qu'ils étaient en parfaite santé. C'était le meilleur à faire. Et pour cause, cette année, nous ne retournerons pas à Poudlard, nous irons à la chasse aux Horcruxes pour détruire le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Et c'est face à cette réalité que je me suis rendue compte que nous allons probablement tous mourir, car la bataille contre Lord Voldemort semblait imminente. Et c'est ainsi que je me suis métamorphosée en quelque sorte, ça a été une véritable prise de conscience. Et mon corps m'a suivi, comme si c'était le déclic qui me manquait. Je me suis intéressée à la mode, le maquillage, et les garçons. J'avais bien eu en quatrième une aventure amoureuse avec Victor Krum, mais ma jeunesse et ma timidité avaient un peu rendues les choses...plates. Alors, me rappelant de sa proposition de passer quelques temps chez lui, je suis partie une semaine sans prévenir personne. Et j'ai goutté aux ébats corporels. Jamais je n'aurai cru que c'était si...bon. Quand je couchais avec un homme, j'oubliais tout, et n'étais que plaisir et désir. Au retour de cette merveilleuse semaine, j'étais devenue beaucoup plus à l'aise quand il s'agissait de séduire. Je voulais juste être heureuse, prendre du bon temps, m'amuser, profiter de ma jeunesse bouffée par ces satanés mangemorts le temps d'un été. Les conquêtes, les sorties, les verres d'alcool, les cigarettes se sont enchaînées naturellement, et pour une fois j'ai perdu le contrôle. Et ça me faisait incroyablement du bien. Je suis maintenant prisonnière de mes addictions, mais je ne m'en plains pas. Après tout, je suis une jeune femme, j'allais bientôt fêter mes 17 ans et je suis condamnée à devoir me battre dans quelques temps, peut être même à mourir. Alors personne ne pouvait m'en vouloir.

Nous étions en Août, il me restait encore un mois avant que les choses pénibles ne commencent. On s'était mis d'accord pour ne commencer les recherches qu'en septembre. Harry était parti le mois dernier chez Sirius, si bien que je ne l'avais pas vu. Et il me manquait affreusement. Je n'avais qu'une envie, le revoir, son visage hantant toutes mes pensées.

Je sortis de la douche, m'habillai d'une robe bustier décontractée couleur saumon assortie d'une paire de talons. Puis, je séchai mes cheveux qui formèrent de magnifiques anglaises, et, satisfaite du résultat, je les laissai au naturel. Je les avais désépaissi, et du coup fini la crinière hirsute et indomptable. A défaut de pouvoir les avoir lisses, je pouvais au moins les laisser détacher ainsi.

Je me maquillai légèrement, juste un peu de crayon noir et de mascara puis avisai mon reflet dans le miroir. Mon visage paraissait assez doux, ma peau hâlée faisant ressortir mes yeux chocolats. Mes lèvres plutôt pleines étaient pincées tandis que je me jugeai et je savais qu'elles cachaient de belles dents blanches et parfaitement alignées. Fini les dents de lapin, à l'aide de madame Pomfresh j'avais remédié à ça il y a quelques temps. Mon regard descendit ensuite sur ma silhouette, fine et élancée, puis sur mes courbes typiquement féminines d'une taille raisonnable. Ce qu'il faut où il faut comme on dit. J'étais assez musclée, en effet tout l'été je m'étais adonnée corps et âme au jogging et à la natation (M Weasley avait fait installer une piscine creusée chez lui). Mon ventre était plat, et mes jambes longues et fuselées. Je ne me trouvai pas exceptionnelle, mais pas mauvaise non plus. Les regards emplis de désir des garçons me forçaient peu à un peu à changer mon opinion. Mais j'avais toujours été exigeante envers moi-même, et je suppose que ça ne changerait jamais.

-Hermione tu te dépêches ! Harry est là !, cria Ron.

Aussitôt, je sortis et me rendis au salon. Il était là, dos à moi, ses cheveux bruns toujours indomptables. Je remarquai qu'il avait encore grandi, il me dépassait d'une demi-tête malgré mes talons. Il portait un tee-shirt blanc moulant ses muscles, développés grâce au Quidditch, et révélant une peau assez bronzée. Son pantacourt en jean lui donnant des fesses absolument...irrésistibles !

Il choisit ce moment pour se retourner vers moi, laissant de côté sa conversation avec M Weasley à propos de je ne sais quelle invention moldue. Sans réfléchir, je me jetai dans ses bras.

-Oh Harry, tu m'as tellement manqué !, soupirais-je en humant son odeur naturelle.

-Toi aussi Mia, ce mois sans vous a été affreusement long !

Je me détachai de lui, reculant de quelques pas pour mieux l'observer. Ma première pensée en le détaillant fut de nouveau « Wahou » ! Il avait tellement changé, tout en restant le même en si peu de temps ! Les traits de son visages s'étaient renforcés, lui donnant à présent l'allure d'un homme plutôt que d'un adolescent. Ses yeux étaient eux toujours aussi bleus, et j'eus l'impression de me noyer dedans. Il n'était pas tout à fait rasé, ce qui lui donnait une virilité incroyable sans parler de ses dents blanches qui m'éblouirent presque. Ça, c'est du sourire _Colgate _moi je vous le dis ! Ses joues rosirent quelque peu, et je devinai qu'il venait de découvrir mon évolution physique si je puis dire.

-Tu...Tu es magnifique Mia.

J'adorais lorsqu'il m'appelait ainsi, sa voix se faisait presque chantante et était emplie d'une douceur infinie.

-Toi aussi Haribo.

Je l'avais surnommé ainsi l'année dernière, et j'aimais le taquiner avec ce surnom. Nos regards se croisèrent pour ne plus se lâcher, et je sentis une chaleur étonnante m'envahir. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée... Évidemment, Ron rompit se moment en se précipitant sur nous et en nous entourant dans une étreinte étouffante.

-Le Trio d'Or le retour !, s'exclama t-il. Alors, que va t-on faire avant de sauver le monde ?

Cette réplique nous arracha un sourire. Notre complicité était d'une rareté précieuse, et j'osai espérer qu'elle dure toujours.

-Déjà, je pense qu'on va laisser Harry s'installer, répondit Molly. Hum, le problème c'est que toutes les chambres sont prises. Ron est avec Charlie et Percy, Bill avec Fleur, George avec Fred. On peut t'installer un matelas avec Hermione. Ça ne te dérange pas ma chérie ?

-Oh euh non pas du tout !, répondis-je.

Une étrange sensation s'empara de moi à l'idée de partager ma chambre seule avec Harry... Mais ça ne serait pas la première fois, même si d'habitude il y avait Ron. J'étais idiote de me sentir si ...bizarre !

-Parfait ! Montons !

Nous montâmes donc jusqu'à la chambre de Ginny dans laquelle je dormais. Elle était assez simple, d'environ 12 mètres carré, de couleur bois essentiellement. La cadette des Weasley possédait un balcon donnant sur leur jardin, et j'adorai m'y accouder le soir. Je reportai mon attention sur le brun. Un détail m'avait dérangé sur le visage de Harry et je mis enfin le doigt dessus.

-Tu n'as plus tes lunettes ?

-Non, je mets des Linvisibles, enfin des lentilles quoi.

Je m'approchai de lui, tentant de discerner la pellicule et je le vis se tendre légèrement. Je me rendis compte que nos corps étaient très proches. Je me reculai, un tantinet gênée.

-Elles sont vraiment invisibles, c'est impressionnant.

-Failamalle !, s'exclama Ron en pointant sa baguette sur la valise de Harry.

Chose peu étonnante, la valise explosa et les vêtements s'éparpillèrent partout dans la pièce, y compris sur nous. C'est ainsi que Ron se retrouva couvert de deux chaussettes, une rouge sur la tête et une noire sur l'épaule Harry de sa serviette de bain et moi, grande chanceuse que je suis, de deux caleçons. Nous restâmes un instant silencieux et je ne savais pas comment réagir. M'énerver ou rire ? La deuxième option prit le dessus et nous explosâmes de rire devant ce spectacle.

-Ronald !, articulais-je difficilement, Tu n'es définitivement pas fait pour les sortilèges !

Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, le ventre et la mâchoire douloureux, nous parvînmes à nous calmer. Mais hélas, lorsque je croisai les yeux rieurs de Harry, mon fou rire reprit, de même pour mes meilleurs amis. Et ce fut presque rampants sur le sol, les yeux pleins de larmes que Fleur nous découvrit. La fiancé de Bill eut une moue étonnée et rieuse avant de me dire :

-Tu peux me suivre Hermione ? Molly a besoin de nous pour le repas.

-J'arrive tout de suite !, fis-je en me relevant.

Je sentis un regard me fixer, et en descendant les escaliers, entendis :

-Elle a changé, hein ?

-Oui, elle est si...

Frustrée de ne pas avoir entendu la fin de la phrase, je rejoins la mère de Ron, occupée à râler contre son poulet qui était définitivement...cramé.

-Zut ! Par Merlin, je ne fais que des bêtises aujourd'hui ! Ah les filles vous êtes là ! J'ai besoin de vous, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire à manger rapidement, pour 10 estomacs affamés !

Fleur haussa les épaules, n'ayant pas d'idée.

-On pourrait aller chercher des pizzas ?, proposais-je.

-Des quoi ?, firent en cœur Fred, George, Arthur, Percy et Molly.

-Des pizzas. Vous n'avez jamais goutté ?

-Non !, dirent ils.

-Et bien il n'est jamais trop tard ! Mais je ne vais pas pouvoir tout ramener toute seule.

Mon choix fut vite fait, je ne me voyais pas venir avec les « vieux » Weasley, leurs vêtements bien trop sorciers ni même avec les jumeaux qui ne pourraient s'empêcher de faire une bêtise.

-HARRY POTTER RON WEASLEY DESCENDEZ IMMEDIATEMENT ! , hurlai-je.

-Eh beh, elle a de la voix la Mione, fit Fred.

-Qu'est ce que ça doit être au lit, renchérit George

Cela leur valu une claque sur la tête de la part de leur mère. Mes deux meilleurs amis arrivèrent en courant, essoufflés.

-Quoi, quoi ?, s'affola Ron, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Harry était dans le même état que lui, nous faisant rire.

-Rien, j'ai besoin de vous pour m'accompagner à la pizzeria !

Le roux me regarda, l'air de dire « t'es sérieuse là ?! » tandis que Harry se détendait, voyant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger manifeste.

-Euh nan je crois pas nan ! Il y a un match de foot à la télé, je dois le voir ab-so-lu-ment !, fit Ron.

Decidemment, l'installation de la télévision ne profitait pas qu'à Arthur Weasley.

-Harry, s'il te plaît !, fis-je en lui faisant la moue la plus adorable que j'avais en stock.

-Roh d'accord, je cède, sourit-il amusé.

-Merci !, fis-je en lui sautant au cou pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

-Eh bien, je devrai te dire oui plus souvent Hermione !, rit-il surpris par mon débordement de joie.

Je lui donnai une claque amicale derrière la tête, appréciant au passage la douceur de ses cheveux.

-On revient d'ici une demi-heure, fis-je aux autres.

J'attrapai les doigts fins de Harry et nous fis transplaner dans un « plop » sonore.

-Bonjour, nous accueillit le serveur avec un énorme sourire charmeur. Que voulez vous ?

Je passai donc la commande, que j'avais mémorisée très facilement tandis que Harry allait s'installer sur une chaise. Je sentis son regard sur moi, ce qui provoqua quelques frissons sur ma peau.

-Vous n'auriez pas des origines françaises ?, me demanda l'homme au bout de quelques minutes.

Je reportai mon attention sur lui. Sa peau était hâlée, et ses yeux verts brillaient d'une lueur qui commençait à m'être connue...

-Si tout à fait, comment avez vous deviné ? Demandais-je d'une voix sensuelle.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

-Votre peau, fit il en effleurant ma joue. Lisse et douce comme de la soie.

Ce petit manège fut interrompu par Harry qui, la voix sèche, demanda :

-Les pizzas sont prêtes?

Je le regardai avec étonnement, ne le voyant pas souvent s'énerver. Le jeune homme, ne voulant pas risquer de perdre son job, s'écrasa et amena la commande. Je payai et souris en le sentant glisser son numéro de portable dans ma main. Après un dernier clin d'œil à mon encontre, il s'occupa du prochain client.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris Harry ?

-Non mais il te draguait ouvertement, tu n'as pas remarqué ? C'est incroyable ! Comme si tu ... Comme s'il...

-Bien sûr que si qu'ai vu, je ne suis pas aveugle ! Et ce n'est ni le premier, ni le dernier ! Cela t'étonne à ce point qu'un homme puisse s'intéresser à moi ?, m'emportais-je, vexée.

Sans attendre de réponse, je transplanai le plantant sur place. Je me composai un faux sourire chaleureux en installant les pizzas sur l'immense table des Weasley bien que toujours en colère. Harry arriva peu de temps après et me lança un regard désolé que je me contentais d'ignorer.

-A table !, hurla Molly, faisant souffrir nos pauvres oreilles.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire le mot Quidditch, toutes les têtes rousses étaient attablées, prêtes à dévorer. Je me retrouvai entre les deux jumeaux. Hum, ils me préparent un mauvais coup où je ne les connais pas. D'un coup de baguette, chacun fut servi. Les conversations débutaient sur divers sujets, mais je n'étais toujours pas rassurée.

-Tu ne finis pas ta pizza ? fit George en chopant le morceau que j'allais porter à mes lèvres.

Comment se faire piquer sa part sous le nez, par G.W. Comme je le pressentais, Fred me souffla à l'oreille.

-Dis Mione, c'est notre tour. Ces conversations sont mortellement ennuyeuses, que dirais-tu de parler de Vivi ? Plus précisément de la petite semaine secrète que tu as passé chez lui début Juillet ?

Et merde, comment ils ont su ? Je voulais que personne ne le sache...

-Alors, cap ou pas cap ?, renchérit George à ma gauche.

Et oui, ce jeu puérile c'était installé entre nous trois. Si jamais je refusai le défi, je devais obéir à leurs ordres une journée entière. Et pour avoir refusé une fois, je savais à quel point c'était fatiguant et extrêmement long. Hors de question de perdre, même si pour cela je devais casser l'image que s'étaient faite de moi les Weasley. Je profitais que Ron parle de Quidditch pour glisser comme si de rien était :

-Victor possède un terrain comme celui de Poudlard chez lui, pour s'entraîner. C'est impressionnant.

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre : Harry s'étrangla dans son jus de citrouille, Ron garda la bouche ouverte, les jumeaux rirent et les autres me fixaient d'un air étonné.

-Tu...tu...tu..., bafouilla le brun

-Je ?, répliquais-je d'un ton sec.

-TU AS ETE CHEZ KRUM !, cria Ron.

-Oui, j'y suis allée en début d'été.

-Mais combien de temps ?, demanda Molly.

-Une semaine.

Re étranglement pour Harry qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de boire pour atténuer sa quinte de toux.

-Et comment sont ses balais ?, demanda George.

Je compris immédiatement où il voulait en venir. Cela ne tarda pas à venir.

-Oui, comment est son manche à balais ? Il est réputé pour être assez adroit et vigoureux...

Je les déteste. Je vais les tuer, les écorchez, les étripez vivant !

-Mais enfin Fred..., commença Ron.

-Il ne faillit pas à se réputation si tu veux tout savoir Freddy.

Hoquet de stupeur de l'ensemble de la table, sauf des deux crapules, insectes, nuisibles et autres créatures répugnantes qui qualifiaient les deux jeunes adultes. Néanmoins George fut un peu surpris de ma réponse et j'en profitai pour lui chiper sa dernière part de pizza et de l'engloutir. Il se mit à gémir de protestation avant de se jeter sur moi, chatouillant ma peau et me faisant rire. Et au passage détournant la conversation.

Le repas continua sans encombres, mais je sentais les regards étonnées de mes deux meilleurs amis. Le fait d'apprendre que je n'étais plus vierge devait rester surprenant pour eux. Ma colère ne fit qu'augmenter un peu plus.

-Alors Harry tu as fait quoi chez Sirius ?, demanda Charlie, revenu de Roumanie pour les vacances.

Ce dernier détourna les yeux de moi.

-Oh c'était génial. Il m'a raconté énormément de choses sur lui, ses voyages, sur mes parents.

-Le connaissant vous avez du faire pas mal la fête non ?, rit George.

Le sourire de Harry s'agrandit tandis qu'il acquiesçai.

-Alors, tes conquêtes ?, fit Fred avec un clin d'œil.

-Hum, disons qu'elles étaient assez divertissantes, rit le brun.

Ils continuèrent à discuter et je commençai à être vraiment excédée. Sûrement les hormones. Oui, ça doit être ça... Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je me levai de table, reposant brusquement ma serviette, et montai droit vers ma chambre.

-Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ?, entendis-je Ron demander.

Il n'eut pas de réponse. Pour ma part, je pris un livre et m'installai tranquillement sur le lit. Chassez les habitudes et elles reviennent au galop. L'après midi passa vite, rien n'atténuant ma mauvaise humeur. Pour le repas du soir, je ne fis aucun effort, me contentant de manger en silence. Oui, je suis plus têtue qu'un troupeau de mule. Finalement, la fatigue reprit le dessus aux alentours de 22 heures et je m'endormis sur le lit deux places de Gin' en donnant au passage un puissant coup de pied dans le matelas destiné à Harry. J'eus tout juste le temps de me mettre en pyjama que je m'endormis.

**Des avis s'il vous plaît**


	2. Chapter 2

Réponses aux reviews:

-Stéphanie: Merci beaucoup, oui moi aussi j'aime Hermione féminine et sûre d'elle. J'espère que ce chapitre 2 va te plaire, il est légèrement plus long :)

-Anonyme: J'adore Tant mieux alors :)

* * *

_Harry se dirigea d'une démarche féline vers moi, tel un prédateur s'approchant de sa proie. Il affichait un regard dur qui me glaça le sang, mais provoquant de drôles de frissons sur ma peau. Ce n'était plus trop le Harry timide qui se tenait devant moi mais plutôt le Harry dangereusement séducteur. Je reculai jusqu'à me retrouver bloquée entre le mur du côté de la chambre et son corps chaud, encore moite après ce qui semblait être un entraînement de Quidditch. Je me mordis les lèvres tandis qu'il collait tout son corps contre le mien, m'empêchant de bouger. Il mit ses mains de chaque coté de ma tête et je déglutis difficilement face à son regard de braise._

_-A quoi joues-tu Mia ?, me demanda t-il d'une voix suave qui me fit frémir d'avantage._

_-Mais je ne joue pas...Je t'assure._

_-Alors tu peux m'expliquer ce que c'est que ça ?_

_Il fit glisser son doigt le long de ma hanche droite, brûlant délicieusement ma peau au passage, passant sa main sous mon débardeur. Je me rendis compte que je n'avais rien en dessous alors qu'il prit l'un de mes seins en coupe, l'embrassant au passage. Il sourit puis se pencha vers moi, ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres des miennes..._

-Mione !

Je me réveillai en sursaut, et regardai celui qui avait osé interrompre mon si merveilleux rêve. Ron.  
J'aurai du m'en douter. Je le foudroyai du regard.

-Tu viens nous voir ? On va faire un match de Quidditch dehors. Il est quand même 14 heures !

J'avais envie de refuser mais voyant son visage enfantin plein d'espoir, acquiesçai.

-Je me mets en maillot, je pourrai en profiter pour bronzer un peu.

-Youhou ! Merci !, fit il en embrassant ma joue.

Il sortit en trombe, et je soupirai. En repensant à mon rêve, une douce chaleur s'empara de moi. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je faisais un rêve à connotation érotique... Mais celui-ci était avec Harry... Son changement physique avait du m'affecter un peu trop je pense... N'empêche, j'avais adoré la sensation de sentir ses mains sur mon corps...De son souffle contre ma peau. Stop Mione ! Tu divagues ! Harry est ton meilleur ami ! Rien de plus ! Enfin, un meilleur ami hyper sexy sur lequel fantasmes des centaines de sorcières... Oui voilà, je suis victime comme un bon nombre de filles du charme de Harry. Juste de l'attirance, des fantasmes, et ça n'ira jamais plus loin...

Tout en me répétant ces maigres convictions, j'enfilai rapidement un maillot de bain, à motif léopard. Bien que d'habitude je haïsse ce motif, ce maillot là m'avait vraiment fait craquer. Sans bretelles, donc idéal pour le bronzage, à défaut de pouvoir faire du monokini chez les Weasley. Rien que d'imaginer la tête qu'ils feraient, j'en pouffais toute seule. Tandis que je passai à côté du matelas de Harry, je vis que les draps étaient éparpillés dans tous les sens. Je me rappelai alors l'avoir entendu jurer une bonne dizaine de fois durant la nuit tandis qu'il se tournait et se retournait, tentant de trouver un position confortable, en vain. Et dire que moi j'étais confortablement installée dans le lit... J'en ris de plus belle.

Je sortis de la maison, ayant au passage pris une pomme pour manger, et guidée par les cris, me rendis jusqu'au terrain des Weasley tout en réfléchissant à une vengeance contre les jumeaux. Je m'installai sur un bain de soleil, lunettes sur le nez et Fleur vint rapidement me rejoindre.

-Dis moi Fleur..., commençais-je.

-Oui ?

-Je dois me venger de Fred et George... On s'est lancé dans le jeu des « cap ou pas cap », et ils m'ont fait un mauvais coup donc je dois me venger.

Elle rit tandis que ses yeux s'illuminèrent de ce qui semblait être de la nostalgie.

-J'ai bien une idée, rit la blonde.

Ah, je savais que j'avais bien fait de lui demander !

-Demande leur de te rouler une pelle au moment où tu leur diras, et bien entendu devant un maximum de personne.

Mon sourire s'étira machiavéliquement quand je pensai aux membres de l'ordre qui allaient venir dans deux jours.

-Tu es merveilleuse !, m'écriai-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

Elle rit tandis que j'entendis Ron grommeler :

-Et moi je ne suis pas merveilleux ? Je viens d'arrêter 5 tirs quand même.

Nous explosâmes de rire et portâmes notre attention sur le jeu. Je remarquai que Harry se tournait souvent vers moi, sûrement pour voir si je lui en voulais encore. Eh bien oui ! Un de mes principal défaut est d'être affreusement rancunière. Il m'avait blessé en insinuant que c'était inconcevable pour lui que le serveur me séduise. Le mal était fait, surtout que je m'étais donné beaucoup de mal pour être... jolie. Mais je n'allais pas me démoraliser à cause de lui après tout. Vu le nombres de garçons qui m'avaient complimenté... Oui, mais ils n'étaient pas Harry...

Les garçons s'arrêtèrent au bout de quelques heures, voyant que le jour n'allait pas tarder à tomber.

-Tous à table !, hurla Molly.

-On arrive !, répondîmes-nous en cœur.

Les garçons retournèrent sur la terre ferme et je tentais d'ignorer les mèches rebelles de Harry flottant dans le vent, sans parler de son maillot qui collait son torse comme une double peau, me rappelant mon rêve... Au passage des deux jumeaux, je leur glissai à l'oreille.

-Vous devrez me rouler une pelle monumentale quand je vous le dirai. (Ils commencèrent à avoir un grand sourire mais déchantèrent bien vite) Et devant un public bien particulier... Alors cap ou pas cap ?

Ils hésitèrent un instant, l'image que l'Ordre avait d'eux risquait de se dégrader, surtout en pensant qu'ils voulaient avoir la même fille. Surtout moi, la petite protégée innocente à leurs yeux. Sans parler de leur mère qui allait leur taper un scandale, leur faisant subir une honte monumentale.

-Cap, répondirent-ils avec une grimace, imaginant la scène.

-Parfait !, fis-je en leur faisant une bise sur la joue, Et puis pour rajouter un peu de piment : Je vous dirai qui de vous embrasse le mieux... Alors entraînez vous.

Une lueur de compétitivité passa dans leurs yeux bleus et ils commencèrent à se chamailler, chacun disant qu'il était le meilleur. Encore une fois, je sentis un regard sur ma peau. Je ne me tournai pas, devinant son propriétaire mais ne put réprimer de délicieux frissons. Nous nous installâmes à la table.

-Escalope aux petits légumes, annonça Molly en nous servant.

Le sourire des hommes disparut à l'entente du dernier mot, sauf pour Arthur qui ne voulait pas s'attirer la foudre de sa femme et Harry bien trop poli pour ça.

-Bon appétit, lançais-je avec entrain.

-A toi aussi Mione !

Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur, s'étalant jusqu'à 22 heures. Nous finissions le dessert quand Bill demanda :

-Qui vient demain ?

-Hum, répondit Weasley père, Rémus et sa femme Tonks; Sirius bien entendu; le professeur McGonagall, Hestia Jones et son fils Adrian et enfin Hagrid. Les autres ne peuvent pas.

Alors qu'une conversation mortellement ennuyeuse débutait, les deux farceurs de la troupe changèrent habilement de sujet :

-Et si ce soir on allait en boîte ? Pour fêter l'arrivée de Harry, vu que hier on était tous crevés, dirent-ils en cœur en me jetant un regard appuyé.

Molly les regarda comme s'ils venaient d'une autre planète, ne comprenant pas. Prise de pitié, je lui expliquai :

-C'est un endroit où les jeunes se retrouvent pour danser la nuit.

Je passai sous silence l'alcool et le jeu de drague, ne voulant pas la choquer. Si elle savait qu'on avait fait le mur plusieurs fois pour y aller, elle nous tuerait sûrement.

-Je ne sais, n'est ce pas dangereux ? Qu'en penses-tu Arthur ?

-Une boîte vous dite ? Mais comment ça marche ? Comment font-ils pour diffuser la musique ? Quels sont les horaires ?

Tandis que Harry lui expliquait brièvement, je fis un regard implorant à Molly.

-Bon d'accord, ceux qui veulent y aller y vont.

-J'y vais, firent Harry et Ron en cœur.

-Mione, on ne te pose pas la question, rit Fred en me faisant un clin d'œil complice que les deux autres ne comprirent pas.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, nous partîmes nous préparer. Harry et moi nous retrouvâmes dans la chambre de Gin' qui possédait une salle de bain. Je gardai un air neutre en cherchant mes vêtements pour la soirée. Dans le miroir je le vis se mordre la lèvre avant de s'approcher de moi. Il posa une main sur mon épaule, me faisant frémir.

-Tu m'en veux toujours Mia ?, me demanda t-il.

Je ne répondis pas, continuant de chercher. Il saisit alors mon poignet fermement et me tourna vers lui. Nous étions proches, trop proches. Je sentais son souffle aux effluves de menthe et de lavande effleurer ma peau, ses magnifiques yeux ne me lâchaient pas du regard. Mon cœur s'accéléra tandis qu'il me fit un sourire à se damner puis ajouta d'une voix craquante :

-Boudes, boudes. De toute façon t'es mignonne quand tu boudes.

Mes joues rosirent immédiatement. Mais Hermione qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? Tu rougis pour ce tout petit compliment ? T'en as vu d'autre pourtant ma vieille. Oui... Mais là il vient de Harry... Un peu perdue, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, le plantant là, et emportant mes affaires.

Cette fois, même la douche n'arriva pas à mettre au clair mes émotions. J'étais vraiment chamboulée par l'impact qu'avait Harry sur moi... Décidant de remettre mes questionnements à plus tard, j'enfilai mes sous-vêtements plutôt sexy, d'un noir velours. Puis, je revêtis une robe pourpre bustier, m'arrivant juste au dessus du genou. Elle mettait mes formes en valeur tout en restant très confortable, parfaite quoi. J'attachai ensuite mes cheveux dans un chignon plutôt sophistiqué, laissant échapper quelque mèche. J'avais trouvé cette coiffure dans un magazine pour sorcier, elle était qualifiée de « jeune et sauvage ». S'ils le disent... Je mis ensuite une paire de talon, me grandissant et affinant encore plus mes jambes. Enfin, je mis du fard à paupière violet qui brillait, du crayon et du mascara, agrandissant mes yeux de biche et faisant ressortir leur couleur noisette. Une petite touche de gloss et de far à joue et c'était fini. Je fis un clin d'œil à mon reflet puis, prenant une grande bouffée d'oxygène, sortis. Harry n'était pas là, il avait du squatter la salle de bain de je ne sais qui. George débarqua dans ma chambre, sans frapper et se figea un instant en me voyant.

-Tu es sûre que je ne peux pas t'embrasser sur le chant Mademoiselle Mione ? Bref, je divague, on est tous prêt, on t'attend. Et dire que Ron a eut peur qu'on ne te laisse pas passer étant donné que tu n'as pas encore 17 ans...

Je ris et attrapai le bras qu'il me tendait. Mon hilarité augmenta alors qu'il bombait le torse. Nous retrouvâmes les autres Weasley en bas et des sifflements admirateurs retentirent. Je jetai un œil à mes deux meilleurs amis. Bouche bée, encore plus que lors du bal de quatrième année !

-Tu es ravissante Hermione, fit Molly, mais n'est-ce pas un peu trop court ? Tu sais, les garçons pourraient avoir des idées pas très...catholiques.

-Merci Molly, et bien c'est la mode et je saurai refréner leurs ardeurs s'il le faut.

Elle hocha la tête, je devais probablement être une des personnes à qui elle faisait le plus confiance quand il s'agissait de défendre. Je détaillai ensuite les jumeaux, vêtus de la même manière : un pantalon gris et tee shirt blanc. Ron lui portait un jean avec un tee-shirt Kaporal bleu marine que je lui avais offert. Il avait mis du gel lui donnant une coiffure...particulière mais pas déplaisante. Je finis par Harry. Classe et incroyablement sexy. Un pantalon noir plutôt moulant et une chemise blanche légèrement déboutonnée, laissant entrevoir un carré de sa peau qui m'obséda immédiatement. Oh non foutues hormones...

-On y go, mademoiselle si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine, fit Fred en s'inclinant.

J'attrapai donc sa main et nous transplanâmes sans encombres. J'avais horreur de cette sensation, sentir mon cœur au bord des lèvres, mais elle passa vite. Nous marchâmes puis arrivâmes devant la Oxford, la boîte la plus prisée de Londres. Je me fis la réflexion que j'étais bien entourée, 4 garçons autour de moi après tout. Les jumeaux serrèrent la main du vigile, mesurant un bon 2 mètres et je lui fis la bise sous les regards surpris de mes deux amis qui marmonnèrent je ne sais quoi.

Quand je pénétrai à l'intérieur, je me sentis immédiatement à ma place, parmi ces odeurs d'alcool, de sueur et d'euphorie. Seul Ron paraissait un peu mal à l'aise, et je devinai que Harry avait sûrement dû aller en boîte avec Sirius. Malgré moi, cette pensée m'irrita un peu.

-Venez on va commander à boire !, fit Harry.

Nous allâmes donc au bar et commandâmes quatre Whisky Coca.

-Si la jeune demoiselle m'embrasse, fit le serveur, je vous les fait gratuit.

Je croisai les yeux rieurs des jumeaux, celui interloqué de Ron et curieux de Harry. Le jeune homme face à moi était plutôt mignon, blond aux yeux noirs formant un contraste plutôt sexy, bien que je préfère les bruns. Je m'approchai de lui et l'embrassai langoureusement, sous les rires des deux crapules.

-Hum..., fit le blond, excellent. Je finis dans une heure, aurais-je le plaisir de te retrouver sur la piste ?

-Seulement si tu ne te fais pas trop attendre..., répondis-je sensuellement avant de partir, le laissant rêvasser.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers une petite table, et nous explosâmes de rire en voyant que Ron me regardait moi et le serveur tour à tour, encore choqué.

-Eh oui Ronny, rit George, notre Mione est une véritable lionne ! Au je viens de faire une rime ! Je suis décidément le plus grand poète de tous les temps !

Tandis que les deux moitiés débattaient sur lequel faisait les plus belles rimes et que Ron regardait tout les gens danser, Harry se pencha vers moi.

-Vous êtes irrésistible Mademoiselle, souffla t-il à mon oreille.

Je me tournai vers lui, avec un grand sourire, faisant taire ma gêne.

-Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus bel inconnu.

-Oui je sais, répondit-il en riant, aucune fille ne me résiste !

-Voyez vous ça, fis-je en avalant d'une traite mon verre.

Une douce chaleur s'installa en moi, une sensation absolument délicieuse. Sous son regard étrangement brillant, je me levai et allai droit sur la piste de danse. Ne le lâchant pas des yeux, je commençai à danser, sous les airs de « Domino de Jessy J ».

_**I'm feeling sexy and free (Je me sens sexy et libre)**_

_**Like glitter's raining on me (Comme si des paillettes pleuvaient sur moi)**__  
__**You like a shot of pure gold (Tu ressembles à une mine d'or pur)**__  
__**I think I'm 'bout to explode (Je pense que je suis sur le point d'exploser)**_  
[...]

Je chantais les paroles, son regard ne se détournant pas de moi. Ma danse se fit plus sensuelle et je sentis bientôt des corps se collant contre moi. Mais seul le regard de Harry m'importait. Je le vis piquer le verre de Ron et le boire cul sec. Alors, il se leva, marchant d'un pas nonchalant, droit sur moi. Je lui jetai un regard de défi, voulant voir ce qu'il allait faire. D'un regard noir il chassa les inopportuns et se colla à moi tandis que le refrain retentissait.

[...]

**We can do this all night **(Nous pouvons faire ça toute la nuit)  
**Turn this club, skin tight **(Transformons cette boîte, la peau ccollante)  
**Baby come on** (Bébé, vient)  
**Ooh ooh ooh oooh**  
**Pull me like a bass drum **(Manie-moi comme une caisse de batterie)  
**Sparkin' up a rhythm **(Illumine le rythme)  
**Baby, come on! **(Bébé, vient)

[...]

Je nouais mes mains autour de son cou, tandis qu'il posa sa main droite sur ma hanche, collant ainsi nos bassins. La chaleur monta en moi, et je devinai cette fois que ce n'était pas qu'à cause de l'alcool. J'avais l'impression qu'il n'y avait plus que lui et moi, nous étions dans notre bulle.

[...]

**You got me loosing my mind **(Tu me fais perdre la tête)  
**My heart beats out of time **(Mon cœur bat la chamade)  
**I'm seeing Hollywood stars **(Je vois des stars Hollywoodiennes )  
**You stroke me like a guitar**(Caresse-moi comme une guitare )

[...]

Harry descendit légèrement sa main, arrivant à présent sur ma cuisse déclenchant des frissons de plaisir sur son passage. Il dansait comme un Dieu. Ses yeux bleus étaient animés d'une lueur que je ne leur avais jamais connue et qui...m'excitait terriblement. Hélas, la musique s'arrêta, et nous allâmes retrouver les Weasley. Mon meilleur ami passa une main dans ses cheveux indomptables, et je devinai que tout comme moi cette danse ne lui avait pas été indifférente.

-C'était caliente vous deux dis donc, fit Ron avec une moue irritée.

Je fronçai les sourcils tandis que Harry lui lançait un regard désolé. Oh non, cet idiot de rouquin s'était amouraché de moi ! Tout comme Ginny de Harry... Je jetai un coup d'œil en direction du brun. Il semblait lui aussi perdu dans ses réflexions, qui ne devaient pas lui plaire vu sa mâchoire serrée. Ron partit chercher une autre tournée pour tous les trois, les jumeaux étant partis sur la piste. En détaillant Harry dans l'obscurité simplement percée par quelques jeux de lumières, je me rendis compte une fois encore à quel point il était attirant. Ce n'était pas nouveau, et je l'avais déjà observé plusieurs fois à son insu durant toutes ces années. Mais j'avais fait taire cette tentation interdite qu'il était pour moi. Hors, mon corps m'envoyait à présent des signaux que je ne pouvais pas ignorer. La par exemple, je n'avais qu'une envie, l'embrasser à pleine bouche pour effacer cette moue contrariée qu'il abordait. Ron revint, brisant ma contemplation, avec trois verres de Vodka. D'un même mouvement, Harry et moi le bûmes. Alors que j'allais parler, je vis une fille s'approcher de notre table. En une seconde, j'avais vu quel genre de fille. Allumeuse. Un peu comme moi quand je sors accompagnée des jumeaux. Elle portait un haut cachant à peine sa poitrine et une micro-jupe assortie de talons d'au moins 15 centimètres.

-Tu danses mon chou ?, fit-elle en lançant un clin d'œil au brun.

Alors que je pensais qu'il allait refuser, Harry se leva avec un sourire et partit danser avec la brune. Mon ventre se tordit sur ce que j'identifiai être de la jalousie. Je regardai Ron qui venait de me tendre sa main, que je pris un peu étonnée. Nous dansâmes donc, celui-ci m'écrasant quelque fois les pieds mais rien de bien méchant. C'était un zouk, et je me rendis compte que les Weasley devait l'avoir dans le sang, car il le dansait aussi bien que ses frères (si on mettait de coter ses quelques pas maladroits). Je cherchai mon autre meilleur ami du regard, et le vit, assis au bar, la brune sur ses genoux lui susurrant je ne sais quoi à l'oreille. Il ne semblait pas vraiment y prêter attention, semblant chercher quelqu'un dans la boîte. Je me suis surprise à espérer que ce soit moi. J'étais profondément retirée dans mes pensées, et c'est pour ça que je ne réagis hélas pas assez vite. Assez vite pour quoi ? Ron. Il se pencha et captura mes lèvres en me serrant contre lui. Je fus tellement surprise que je n'esquissai pas un geste, pétrifiée, puis sentant sa langue rejoindre la mienne j'eus un mouvement de recul. Hélas, il prit ça pour du désir et me colla un peu plus à lui, et j'eus tout loisir de sentir l'effet que je lui faisais. Je me débattis plus férocement, prenant le risque de le vexer et il me relâcha alors, surpris lui-même par son geste.

-Ron, articulais-je difficilement, suis moi, il faut qu'on parle.

J'entraînai le rouquin dans les toilettes, ne faisant pas attention à Harry qui me fixait intensément.

-Je suis désolé Mione, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris ! Sûrement l'alcool !, bégaya t-il.

-Écoute Ron, je sais exactement pourquoi tu as fait ça. Tu t'es rendu compte que j'avais changé cet été, que j'étais devenue une jeune femme et étant la seule disponible habitant chez toi, les hormones ont fait que tu as cru m'aimer. Mais je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, ou du moins pas comme ça. C'est juste une attirance physique parce que je possède une paire de seins, rien de plus. On est juste des meilleurs amis, qui s'engueulent souvent pour rien, sans aucune ambiguïté entre nous. Alors maintenant on va oublier tout ça, et tu vas aller draguer une jolie demoiselle dans cette boîte de nuit pour assouvir des besoins si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Ses oreilles virèrent au cramoisi tandis qu'il acquiesçai fébrilement. Tandis qu'il sortait après avoir embrassé ma joue, je lui jetai un sort informulé d'assurance qui ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal, avant de remettre ma baguette dans la doublure de ma robe.

-Ouf, tu t'en aies sortie comme une chef ma petite Hermione, lançais-je à mon reflet.

-On parle toute seule mystérieuse Hermione ?, me demanda le serveur en entrant dans la pièce, un sourire aguicheur aux lèvres.

-Peut être bien, répondis-je de la même manière. Cette danse tient toujours ?

-Tout à fait. Je suis Ryan.

-Alors allons leur en mettre plein la vue, Ryan.

Je passai un bon bout de temps avec Ryan, qui était tout à fait charmant et surtout très drôle.

-Tu es une déesse Hermione, me glissa t-il pendant un slow.

-Rien que ça, ris-je.

-Oui... Dis moi, est-ce que je peux te ré-embrasser sans risquer que ton ami ne me casse la figure ?

Interloquée, je cherchai Ron du regard. Il dansait avec une jolie blonde et ne prêtait absolument pas attention à nous. Les jumeaux eux, faisaient leur show. Mais alors, de qui... ? Harry ! En effet, il était assis à notre table, toujours avec la même « charmante » compagnie et ne cessai de nous regarder, tout en buvant. Vu le nombre de verres vide, il avait pas mal bu... Alors que j'allai laisser Ryan pour m'assurer de son état, mon meilleur ami embrassa langoureusement la brune, l'allongeant presque entièrement sur la banquette. Ils avaient qu'à faire de exhibitionnisme pendant qu'ils y étaient !

-Non, il n'y aurait aucune raison que je le laisse abîmer ta gueule d'ange Ryan.

Ce dernier sourit puis entama un collé-serré tout en m'embrassant fiévreusement. Pour lui faciliter la tâche, j'enroulai mes jambes autour de lui tandis qu'il mettait ses mains sous mes fesses pour me soutenir. Au bout de quelques minutes, il me reposa au sol.

-Une déesse, ça va s'en dire, souffla t-il. Jamais une fille ne m'a aussi bien embrassée et j'en ai vu, crois-moi. Je regrette ma douce Hermione, mais je dois rentrer. A mon plus grand déplaisir, crois-moi, j'aurai voulu passer un peu plus de temps en ta charmante compagnie.

-Pas de problème Ryan, fis-je en embrassant une dernière fois ses lèvres au goût exotique.

Il disparût donc, et je ne sus pas trop quoi faire. Rentrer ? Je n'étais pas fatiguée. Allez boire ? Aucune envie. Allez voir Harry et dégager sa pétasse ? Hum, tentant mais non. Draguer un autre garçon ? Non, le désir n'y était pas. J'avisai alors Fred qui dansait tout seul, ses bras autour de ses épaules mimant qu'on le tripotait. George, dansant avec une belle rousse, ne cessait de rire face à ce spectacle et je fis bientôt la même chose. Je décidai finalement d'aller voir mon ami, lui pinçant les fesses le faisant se retourner aussitôt.

-Eh, n'abîmes pas mes magnifiques fesse Mione !

-Oh mon dieu, tu es complètement bourré, m'exclamais-je en voyant sa tête.

-Fred ça suffira ma tite poulette.

-C'est bien ce que je dis..., ris-je en commençant à danser avec lui.

Le plus drôle, c'est qu'il ne faisait que tanguer, et j'eus plusieurs fois peur qu'il tombe.

-Harry était furax quand il a vu que tu as embrassé Ronny. Encore plus quand vous avez été dans les toilettes, on a du le retenir en lui disant que jamais tu ne sortirai avec lui ! J'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait bouffer ton serveur toute à l'heure, si il n'y avait pas eu sa pouf il lui aurait sauté dessus je crois. Ou plutôt sur toi !, dit difficilement Fred.

En réalité, j'avais compris la moitié des syllabes mais par logique, sa tirade devait donner quelque chose comme ça. Ce pourrait-il que Harry ait été jaloux ? A cette pensée mon cœur se réchauffa.

Voyant que les garçons ne tenaient vraiment plus de bout, tout les trois, je décidai qu'il était temps de rentrer, il était prêt de 4 heures du matin. Je partis prévenir Ron, en pleine séance de machine à laver pleine puissance. Il acquiesça, signe qu'il avait compris, et je retrouvai les jumeaux.

-Mais euh Hermioneuh, t'es pas drôôôôle, protesta George.

J'avais horreur de le faire mais il le fallait bien. Avec un soupir, j'empruntais le ton de Molly.

-Arrêtez donc vos bêtises et suivez moi tout de suite ! Et plus un mot !

Il baissèrent la tête comme des gamins pris en faute, ce qui me fit rire silencieusement, et je les traînai jusqu'à la table où se trouvait Harry. Irritée de voir la brune à cheval sur lui, je l'attrapai fermement par l'épaule et la dégageai sans problème de mon meilleur ami.

-Non mais oh pour qui tu te prends sale traînée ? T'en as pas assez de deux ?, cracha t-elle.

Avant qu'aucun n'ait eut le temps de réagir, mon poing partit et elle se retrouva par terre, le nez en sang. Sans un mot, j'attrapai Harry par la la manche de sa chemise. Il nous suivit sans protester. J'avais vraiment du mal à les soutenir tous les trois, surtout qu'ils riaient comme des guignols.

-On dirait la droite de Malefoy !, gloussa Harry.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, et, une fois à l'abri des regards nous fis transplaner. Nous nous immobilisâmes un instant, afin d'éviter qu'ils ne rendent leur repas sur le parquet. J'allumai la lumière du salon et nous dirigeâmes ensuite vers les escaliers.

-Aïe !, grommela Harry tandis qu'il venait de se prendre le pied dans la table.

-Oups ! Pardon !, fit Fred à un coussin qu'il venait de faire tomber.

J'eus du mal à retenir mon fou rire en le voyant s'excuser un bonne dizaine de secondes, et les autres ne se firent pas prier eux.

-Chut, Molly va nous tuer !, leur dis-je.

Cela arrêta aussitôt leurs gloussements pas très frais et nous montâmes les escaliers, droit vers les chambres, non sans mal. Heureusement que j'étais encore maîtresse de mes moyens, sinon je ne sais pas comment on aurait fait. Je balançai sans précaution les jumeaux dans leur chambre puis passait le bras de Harry sur mon épaule voyant qu'il était absolument incapable de marcher droit. Une fois dans la chambre de Ginny, il trébucha sur ses propres pieds et m'emmena dans sa chute, tout droit vers le lit. Je me retrouvais donc sur lui sous ses rires. Ma gêne fut accentuée alors qu'il embrassa brièvement mon cou, avec une douceur délicieuse. Je me dégageai, le sachant complètement soûl.

-Tu as bus combien de verre Harry ?, lui demandais-je.

-Hum... 3, 4, 5 ou plutôt 7 je sais plus trop, gloussa t-il. Dis Mia, je peux dormir avec toi ? Le matelas est franchement trop inconfortable ! Steuplêt !

Je cédai et il s'installa confortablement, sous la couette.

-Tu vas pas dormir habillé idiot.

Il répondit par un grommellement et, levant les yeux au ciel, je m'approchai de lui, soulevant la couette. Je déboutonnais sa chemise, puis défis sa ceinture, le rouge me montant quelque peu aux joues en me rendant compte que j'étais en train de le déshabiller, et qu'il ne s'en rendait probablement pas trop compte. J'enlevai son pantalon difficilement, celui-ci ne faisant aucun effort pour m'aider. Une fois cela fait, j'enlevai ma robe, toujours dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Alors que je retrouvais en sous-vêtements, Harry m'annonça :

-Tu sais, ces lentilles sont vraiment géniales... Je ne t'avais pas dit qu'elles me permettaient de voir dans l'obscurité si je le voulais ?

Je me tournais aussitôt vers lui, et remarqua qu'il me détaillait sans aucune gêne.

-La vue est belle ?, lui fis-je.

-Très belle même.

Ni une ni deux, j'enfilai le premier vêtement qui me tomba sur la main. Un tee-shirt de Harry. Je me glissai ensuite à ses côtés, en position fœtale, dos à lui.

-Si je n'étais pas complètement impuissant à cause de tous ses verres, murmura t-il, je crois bien que je te sauterai dessus Hermione.

Je me tendis alors qu'il enroulait un de ses bras autour de ma taille.

-Et tu sais, ça ne m'étonne pas du tout que autant de garçons te tournent autour. Tu es la fille la plus sexy que je n'ai jamais vu...

J'avais beau savoir qu'il ne mesurait pas ses paroles, et qu'il ne s'en souviendrait probablement pas le lendemain, une douce chaleur s'installa en moi, et un énorme sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres.

-Si tu savais à quel point tu me tentes..., souffla t-il en enfouissant sa tête dans mes cheveux, nos corps s'emboîtant parfaitement.

Je ne pipai mot pendant plusieurs minutes, et une respiration plus prononcée me fit comprendre qu'il s'était endormi.

-Si tu savais combien toi tu me tentes Harry..., murmurai-je, savourant sa main posée contre mon ventre.

Je ne savais même pas s'il pensait ce qu'il avait dit. Mais j'étais sûre d'une chose. J'étais incontestablement et irrémédiablement attirée par Harry, ses lèvres, ses yeux, son corps, ses mimiques plus adorables les unes que les autres. Je m'étais profondément mise dans la merde en laissant mes sentiments me contrôler. Et aucun retour en arrière n'était possible.


End file.
